Snowflake's Home: Chapter 3: Fire and Brothers
Chapter 3: Fire and Brothers *I only own the OC Characters Brian, Ned, and Melony. PAW Patrol characters, places, ect. belong to Nickelodeon, Nick Jr. and SpinMasters. PAW Patrol All Rights Reserved.* Ryder and the pups drove out of Adventure Bay and Ryder used the tracker on his Pup Pad to figure out where they were going. "Follow me pups!" Ryder told the pups as he lead the way. Within several minutes, they arrived at the town of Sunlight and could see the smoke from the fire. As they drove however, Snowflake remembered all the buildings and stuff since this was the town she was from. "I remember these streets and homes..." Snowflake said to herself quietly as she continued to drive her vehicle. Unknown to the PAW Patrol however, a male husky pup was playing inside one of the houses. The husky had gray and light gray fur on his body, tail, back of his ears and nose, while the rest of him was white. The husky also had blue eyes and his name was Ned. Ned was playing with a stuffed animal when he suddenly heard the PAW Patrol drive by. Ned watched them drive by, but as he did, he thought he saw a pup he recognized. "Oh my goodness, Was that Snowflake?" Ned said to himself before running through the dog door in the front door and following them. Meanwhile, several houses away from Ned's house, another male husky pup with green eyes, dark gray fur on his back, tail, and the back of his head, with white fur on his underbelly was hanging out with his owner on the porch. His name was Brian, and as he watched the PAW Patrol drive by, he also noticed the husky pup in an ice blue outfit, goggles, and van driving with them. Brian blinked and looked again. "Wait a minute... Was that Snowflake?!" Brian said to himself before he saw Ned following the PAW Patrol. "Hi Ned! How are you?" Brian said politely. "Good. But I thought I saw Snowflake! Come on!" Ned answered before he ran off again. Brian barked and ran off following Ned. Meanwhile, several more houses away from Brian's house, a female husky pup with green eyes, and medium gray colored fur on her body, the back of her tail and the back of her head, and white fur on her underbelly, was hanging out in the front lawn by her house. Her name was Melony, and she was chewing on a bone. White bed sheets gently blew in the wind on the clothesline behind Melony. Melony continued to chew on her bone until she heard noises and looked up. She saw the PAW Patrol drive by, but one pup grabbed her attention. She couldn't believe who she saw, and gasped. "Was that Snowflake?!" Melony said in awe. Suddenly, the wind blew a white bed sheet into the air, off the clothesline, and on top of Melony! "Ahhhhhhhhh! Help!!!" Melony screamed as the white bed sheet flew right on top of her. Melony ran around screaming, trying to get out of the bed sheet, but she only got stuck. While Melony was stuck under the bed sheet, looking like a ghost, Snowflake and the rest of the PAW Patrol drove up to the burning house, and stopped their vehicles in front of it. "Okay pups, let's go! Skye, check the inside of the house from the air! Snowflake, see if you can find anything in the house. If there's anyone in the house, we need to get them out!" Ryder said. "Let's take to the sky!" Skye said before flying above the house. "Detail counts!" Snowflake replied before bringing up her scanner on her rig. The scanner scanned the burning house, and found something. "Ryder, there's a animal trapped in the house!" Snowflake exclaimed. Ryder looked at the scanner too and saw what Snowflake was talking about. "Good job, Snowflake! Marshall, what kind of fire is it? Can you use your hose to put the fire out?" Ryder asked. Marshall sniffed the air. "This is a natural fire. No gas smells or electric burning smells. I can put this out!" Marshall said before he ran up his latter to use his water hose. While Marshall sprayed water, the other pups helped splash buckets of water on the fire. Once some of the fire was clear, Ryder turned to Snowflake. Unbeknownst to the team, Brian and Ned ran towards the scene until they were greeted by - a ghost! "Ahhh! It's a ghost!" Ned cried out, spooked by Melody still struggling, and flailing about under the bed sheet. "Help! Help! Ned? Is that you?" the ghost callled out. The guy pups were surprised. "Melody? What are you doing under there?" Brian asked in confusion. "The wind blew this sheet on me and I'm stuck! Get me outta here!" Melody explained as she flailed about. Ned and Brain got her gout before turning their attention to the burning home. "Snowflake, get the animal out of the building. But be careful; the fire still isn't fully out," Ryder told the husky. ""Yes Ryder. Scanner on!," Snowflake replied before putting on her goggles. The ice blue scanner on goggles appeared and she went inside the house, investigating all the items as well as her location. She carefully but quickly avoided the flames as she made her way up the stairs. Once she was up, she found a small pup in a room. She put her paw to the door, but there was a problem. It was REALLY hot. She backed away. "Ryder! I found a small pup, but the fire is near the door, and I can't tell how much fire inside the room. I need help!" Snowflake reported. "Okay. Where are you?" Ryder asked, needing to know her exact location. "Upstairs in front of the fourth door on the left side of the house," Snowflake replied. She then heard Skye's helicopter, knowing she was near. "Ryder! I found the pup Snowflake found. And I see Snowflake from the other side. We need water support in those areas. The fire is getting too close to both of them!" Skye said. Skye was right. "Got it! Water is coming!" Marshall said driving his vehicle to the far left side and spraying both the inside and above the room. As he did, the water was putting the fire out bit by bit. "Snowflake, the fire is getting put out. Just stay put," Ryder ordered. Snowflske saw, and could feel the waterfrom the inside. However, as time ticked by, the husky noticed something. The fire had destroyed parts of the house already where the roof or beams could fall off. She needed to find an escape route. "Ryder, come in! This is Snowflake. How is that fire? I'm noticing the roof and beams could break. If that happens, I need to get out by window or try to get out from the front door. But if something breaks, the roif could fall or the house could tilt," Snowflake reported. "Understood, the fire is almost out! Just wait a few for seconds!" Ryder responded. Once it was out, Snowflake was clear. "Snowflake, you can get the pup, but you might have to break the door. It's still too hot!" Ryder instructed. Snowflake looked around and found a metal pole. She grabbed it and threw it at the door. The burnt wood broke, and she was able to get in. A small, black lab was whining by the window. "It's okay, I'm here to help you," Snowflake said kindly. She let the pup get on her back, so she could take it. CRACK!!! went the window as Snowflake quickly jumped back. She looked at herself and found no glass. "Snowflake! Are you okay?! The window broke!" Ryder said from the pup tag as well as the radio ear plugs in Snowflake's helmet. "Yes. Both the pup and I are safe but I'll need to get out of the door. That broken glass could cut us. The window must have broke from the pressure of the fire and water on the wood," Snowflake said. "Agreed. Get out, but be careful!" Ryder told her. Snowflake spotted a wet blanket snd put it over them both. She then got out of the room, and went back the way she came. It didn't take long before she and the pup were out. "Great job Snowflake!" Ryder said before taking the blanket off and checking them over. Everyone was fine. Everyone hugged Snowflake and took the pup to his family.